In most homes, during the Christmas holiday, received Christmas cards are readily displayed in some manner. The religious or other joyful visual illustrations on the front cover of the card often times adds to the holiday decorations filled within the home. Therefore there have been several attempts to display Christmas cards via stands which resemble a Christmas tree.
Additionally, during the Christmas holidays, compact discs CDs are bought having recorded thereon Christmas holiday music. Therefore, I designed a modular Christmas tree stand which can use be used to hold and display, Christmas cards and CD cases.
Several devices have been patented which are aimed at card holders some of which are Christmas tree shaped.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,062, by Engravalle, entitled "DISPLAY FOR GREETING CARDS" discloses a device for displaying greeting cards which comprises a flat, relatively thin display member which is secured to a flat surface. The cards are inserted into slots formed in the flat, relatively thin display member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,560, to Jaffe, entitled "CARD HOLDER" discloses a shaped card holder having a plurality of slots and adjacent protrusions formed therein to hold a plurality of card. The card holder may have a shape of a symbol of a holiday, such as a Christmas tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,376, to Eichenauer, entitled "DISPLAY DEVICE FOR GREETING CARDS" discloses a display device for greeting cards, such as a Christmas cards, having a plurality of structural interrelated sheets of relatively rigid sheet material, such as paperboard or the like. Each of the sheets device a number of card support slots at the outer portion thereof which are each adapted to receive a single greeting card. The slots are vertically aligned so that the cards are supported vertically upright therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,503, to Fontana, entitled "GREETING CARD DISPLAY ASSEMBLY AND METHOD" discloses a greeting card display having a stack of straight slats to simulate a Christmas tree in both two dimensions and three dimensions and at the same time supports the greeting cards for display. The cards are supported between any two adjacent two slats.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,566, to March, entitled "CARD DISPLAY DEVICE" discloses a self-supporting one-piece collapsible device for holding greeting cards. The device is pyramidal in shape having formed therein a plurality of slots for receiving therein Christmas cards.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,360, to Lappo, entitled "GREETING CARD DISPLAY TREE" discloses a greeting card display tree having an upright pole upon which can be mounted several sets of branches or outwardly extending arms having mounting platforms at their outer extremities for mounting a plurality of greeting card in an upright and slightly open position. The radius of the arms decreases from the bottom to the top of the structure to give it a treelike shape.
While each of the above card holders function as desired, none of them disclose a recess which has fixedly coupled to the top and lower surfaces thereof inwardly slanted saw teeth which are made of flexibly resilient material, such as, without, flexible plastic or rubber, and which serve to flexibly friction fit couple within the recess, alternately, a card and CD case.
As will be seen more fully below, the present invention is substantially different in structure, methodology and approach from that of the prior card holders.